Love Never Dies Pt II
by dhismyloverboy
Summary: What happens if Hanna wasn't kidnapped and was there when Spencer and Toby came to the room?
1. Chapter 1

_**(We know that Hanna got kidnapped but for the sake of this story let's pretend she didn't)**_

Hanna was feeling antsy and anxious as she waited for something to happen whether it be A coming to get her or it was Caleb, Aria, and Ezra to come back. But this sitting here stuck in her own thoughts were driving her crazy. Sooner rather than later, she fell asleep.

Caleb, Ezra, and Aria hurried back trying to get to Hanna before A got to her first. They got to the room and the door was locked and no response was coming from inside and it was scaring them. So the busted the door open to see Hanna on the bed rubbing her eyes like she just woke up, and she did just wake up.

"Han, you didn't hear us calling you?" Aria asked her blonde friend who just shook her head. Aria gathered Hanna in her arms in a tight hug. "You had us scared we didn't get back to you in time."

"I'm sorry," Hanna apologized. "What happened?"

"Nobody was there we'd have to watch the footage to see what was going on," Caleb replied and he ran a hand through his hair. "God, Hanna I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too," Was her reply before she started thanking them profusely. Again.

"Boys can you go get my phone, and Hanna's go bag from the trunk of my car?" Aria asked wanting to talk to Hanna alone.

They left, but not without Caleb hesitating, and when the door closed Aria turned to Hanna with her arms crossed. Hanna looked away from her trying to hide the hickey that was left from her and Caleb's... activities.

"Why did when we get back the room smelled sex?" Aria asked Hanna.

"Umm a new candle?" Hanna replied and Aria gave her another look and Hanna looked away from her. "Okay Caleb and I slept together happy now?"

"Hanna.." Aria walked over to the bed sitting down next to her.

"I know he's with Spencer but," Hanna choked up as she says this. "I still love him and he still loves me I could see it in his eyes the way he looked at me."

"What about Spencer?" Aria asked.

"I feel guilty about that bit but I don't feel guilty about being with him," Hanna replied. "He's the only one I really gave my whole heart to and he still has it, I never got it back, and I don't want it back."

Aria wrapped an arm around Hanna's shoulder and Hanna rested her head on her shoulder. The boys walk in with the bags and the phone and they open the laptop to start looking at the video footage. When the door opened and in came Toby and Spencer. Spencer hurried to Hanna giving her a hug and Hanna hugged her back tightly her eyes pinched closed as the guilt flooded through her veins. Spencer then walked to Caleb and gave him a hug and Aria pulled Toby, Ezra and Mona, who just tagged along, out of the room.

Spencer looked kind of confused as to why the room was cleared out. And looked to Caleb for answers.

"Spencer.. sit down," Caleb said to her and Hanna got up standing by Caleb. "I don't know how to say this.. but."

"Okay Spence, I love you and you know that but something happened in this room and it's going to upset you," Hanna told her looking her in the eye, with her glossy blue eyes.

"W-what happened?" Spencer asked in a small voice.

"Caleb and I," Hanna started taking a deep breath before continuing, "we slept together."

Spencer was quiet for a while before she directed her next question to Caleb, "Did you ever feel anything for me?"

"Yes, was it as strong as I feel for Hanna? No but I felt something," Caleb answered her.

"I asked you if you were still in love with Caleb," Spencer told Hanna and she shook her head.

"No you asked if I was okay with you being with Caleb and I said yes and when I said that I thought I could be happy for you two but reality is, I would never be happy with it because I am in love with Caleb," Hanna answered her.

"I thought you were different, how could you do this to me?" Spencer asked and that made Hanna snap.

"How could I do this to you? Wow okay in case you forgot years ago Wren came to me wanting to be with me and you know what I told him? I said no because of two reasons, 1. I still loved and wanted to be with Caleb and 2. he dated you even if that was a small time period because you know that I would never date one of your exes or Ali's or Aria's exes because I don't think that best friends should date their best friend's ex. Now mind you, Wren and you were dating for what a couple months? Caleb and I were together for years," Hanna snapped back at Spencer and Caleb rubbed her back trying to calm her. "I'm not trying to look like the victim here, because I know I'm not, and I apologize that you got hurt, I truly am sorry for that but I will not apologize for being with him. And yes I did feel betrayed that you did get with him before you sat down and talked with me about it."

"So you're saying this is my fault?" Spencer asked with a scoff and Hanna rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not saying that at all but you want to hear what I think and why you got with Caleb in the first place?" Hanna asked rhetorically because she was going to tell her the truth anyway. "I think that you were lonely, you just ended it with that other boy and so you do what you do any other time you seek comfort from someone of the opposite sex. I feel like your relationship with him was physical attraction, not emotional, not love. That's what I think and I'm pretty sure that Aria and Emily would back me up because you and I both know I say what they think. Now I really am sorry for hurting you, I am, but I will not apologize for how I feel about him."

Hanna turned to Caleb and rested her hand on his arm, "I'll be outside to let you two talk."

He nodded and she pressed a kiss to his cheek before she grabbed her phone and walked outside to the others shutting the door behind her.

Caleb watched her leave before he turned to Spencer, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What happened?" Spencer asked quietly.

"We were in here talking, and as we were talking these feelings bubbled in me, ones that I haven't felt since we were last together, and I knew that wasn't fair to you so when I saw you next was when I was going to end it, but then she told me she still loved me and I couldn't help it, then I kissed her and things went further," Caleb explained to her. "I thought I was over her but as I kissed her, I knew, I was still in love with her just like I was years ago."

"You kissed her?" Spencer asked softly and he nodded. "You know, I think that I knew deep down that you weren't over her, she's right I don't know how to be by myself and I think that's what I need so am I little upset? Yes. Am I surprised? Not really. Am I mad? No."

"I'm sorry," Caleb whispered to her sitting next to her, "I wish we did things different."

"Me too," Spencer sighed. "I'm not angry at either of you, I think you were meant to be."

Caleb stood up and so did Spencer and they walked outside, Spencer walked over to Toby and stood on the other side f him and Caleb walked to Hanna and pecked her lips wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I think it's time we go home," Aria said before the group dispersed towards their cars.

A/N: SO this is part two to my one-shot Love Never Dies. I plan on having five parts to LND before I write a 5-part series for Ezria and a 5-part series for Spoby. I hope you enjoy. I am not sure when the other three parts will be up but when they are I will post an author's note here and/or on the first part. The reason these are separate because they could stand alone.


	2. Author's Note

Love Never Dies Pt. III is finally up! Been a hard week or so for me, a teen in my school had died and I couldn't bring myself to write so I finally did and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
